The Only Exception
by Otomefeels
Summary: I had an idea for the high school AU with the LLFTX cast and then this happened. Inspired by cliche mangas' because it was fun.


And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you are the only exception – Paramore 'Only Exception'

''You got into a fight again.'' The tone he was using was the same as whenever he was speaking during a meeting, professional and stern. Even a bit cold when he was really pissed.

''They weren't from this school…'' I scoffed from my seat across from him. I had my arms crossed and my glance away from him. I didn't need to hear the same lecture he always told me when this happened.

He let out a sigh and stood up, fixing his jacket and running a hand through his hair. ''Even so, rules are rules. I can't continue saving your ass all the time.''

I looked back up at him and met his stern eyes. Riki was definitively one to admire. First, he was elected to be the class president and his hard work quickly earned him the spot as student body president. There wasn't single girl in this school who didn't know his name and practically everyone wanted to date him. He was always the professional one, wearing both his jacket and tie with perfection, where the other guys mostly forgot the jacket or the tie, or in Takuto's case, mostly both.

''Well, no one asked you to.'' I said as I let my glance fall down again.

''Idiot, if it wasn't for me, you would have been thrown out of this school long ago.'' The plain frustration in his voice let me know that he was frowning while speaking.

I pressed my lips together in annoyance but quickly stopped when my lower lip was still sore from the fight.

''Fine, stay quiet… just get your ass down to the infirmary. You look horrible.'' He sighed again and sat down. His attention moved to the papers on the desk while I didn't hesitate to get up.

Still, I stopped in front of the door and mumbled a low thanks before leaving the room. I rubbed my forehead in annoyance and exhaustion while I closed the door and went to turn around but I bumped into someone first.

''Watch it.''

I looked up as I recognized the grumpy voice and smirked. ''Someone looks like hell.''

His tie was missing, like always, and his jacket was crumpled. It didn't take a genius to know that he had spent another night in the computer lab.

''Says you.'' Takuto grumbled annoyed. ''I thought you had promised to stop fighting.''

''You make it sound like you care…'' I exhaled and put my hands on my hips, ''did you do another all-nighter?''

My comment put a faint smile on his lips. ''True, it's not my ass that gets kicked out. Still, you're a pain in the ass to Riki. You might wanna consider that.''

I looked at him in annoyance, I hated whenever he was making a point and he was always right. I liked it better when we just insulted the other for fun to see who could come up with the best come-back. I shifted a bit before running a hand through my hair. ''I know but it's not like I started.''

''This time.'' He smirked at me before passing me, ''just watch out, it might not always just be girls you pick a fight with.''

I stayed silent as I watched him walk into the room I had just gotten out of. I stuck my hands into my jacket's pockets where my fingers started fidgeting with the fabric and started to walk down the hallway, heading to the infirmary. It was annoying. I didn't want them to blame me for every fight but then again; I had never been good at just walking away. When we were younger, Takuto had joined me in a few fights whenever people had commented on our hair colors but as we got older, he just stopped caring. I kept my head down as I walked, avoiding the other students in the hallway, and exhaled softly when I finally reached the room I was looking for. I pushed the heavy door aside and stepped inside.

The infirmary was usually quiet but today, someone was talking. The conversation paused as the two people looked up but the smile never left their faces.

''Hiro, Kenshi…'' I blinked a couple of times before smiling myself, ''what are you doing here?'' I asked while moving closer to them.

Hiro jumped down from the bed with a grin. ''Actually, I'm just about to leave. Drama club starts in five.'' He grinned at me and gave me a quick pat on the shoulder as he passed me, ''I'll see you tomorrow!''

''Oh, see ya'...'' Both I and Kenshi spoke out in unison before the room fell into a soft silence.

I turned around after taking a deep breath; my pulse was already rising from just being in a room alone with him. I quickly noticed how he was still dressed in his soccer uniform and I felt my face redden a bit, I had always thought it looked good on him. He was sitting on a bed while his left leg was on a chair across from it. An icepack was on his knee but he looked rather relaxed.

''Don't tell me you got into another fight again?'' He was smiling but the slight disappointment in his voice was enough to make me feel like a child.

''I-uh-well…'' I stumbled across the words but ended up sighing, scratching my neck in embarrassment, ''I guess, yeah…''

He gestured for me to sit down next to him and I didn't hesitate to do it. ''I'm guessing Riki got you out of trouble again.'' He smiled softly and his large hand ruffled my hair when I nodded. ''It's not exactly easy to do that.''

''I know, I know… Riki and Takuto both just said the same thing to me. Besides, it's not like I start every fight.'' I grumbled and kept my glance down.

''Making fun of your red hair really isn't a reason to start a fight. Takuto got over it.''

''It's just… it pisses me off…'' I sighed in defeat and looked up at him.

''Your lip is pretty swollen.'' His concerned voice made my heart jump a bit, ''other than that, you just have an abrasion on your cheek. A bandage should cover it.'' He hummed and looked like he was about to get up.

I panicked and practically jumped down from the bed, ''it's fine. Just stay put, I can get it myself.'' I smiled at him while my pulse was throbbing in my ears.

''My knee is fine, I just bumped into someone during practice and coach made me get some ice on it because of the next match.'' He sighed a bit displeased but he seemed calm enough a bit. He wasn't the type that got annoyed at this like this.

I wish I had his temper.

''It's the championship finale, isn't it?'' I asked while searching the second drawer to the right. I knew where most of the things were at this point.

''Yeah. You're still coming right? You promised!'' I turned around to see him smile at me in a way that made me catch my breath. He looked so passionate whenever he talked about soccer and he was always so happy if we watched him play.

''Have I ever missed a game?'' I grinned before turning around, hiding my red face from him.

''You have-''

''That was one time!'' I groaned and returned to the bed.

He took the bandage from my hand and started to place it while he chuckled. ''Still… remember why you missed it?''

I closed the eye that was close to his fingers. ''I didn't start it.'' I grumbled and frowned.

''You picked a fight with three girls.'' He sighed softly and his fingers retreated from my face. ''There.''

''I won.'' I mumbled while I let my fingers run across the bandage. ''Thanks.''

''Even so,'' He tried to mimic Riki's stern expression while poking my forehead, ''will you promise me that you show up and stay out of fights?''

I stared at him for a bit, still frowning, but his failed impression made me laugh softly. ''Fine, I'll try.'' I smiled softly and swatted his finger away. I didn't want to blush again.

''Good.'' He chuckled softly.

''Takuto said something about guys fighting me at some point.'' I let my glance fall down again.

''Really? What kind of guy would hit a girl?''

''Yeah, that's what I thought.''

''Still,'' he spoke after a short silence, ''you might consider being a bit more careful. You never know.''

I stayed silent as I didn't know what to say to him. Was it possible? Why would they even think I could be stupid enough to get into a fight with a guy in the first place? I smiled to myself before pushing the thoughts away; I could worry about it later. My glance moved back up to meet his as I started asking about the injury, effectively changing the subject. We stayed in the infirmary, joking and talking, until it got dark and both Takuto and Riki showed up. The mood was light, despite Takuto's crankiness due to the lack of sleep, he still smiled and joined in as we walked home together, enjoying the warm summer.

''When does it start?'' Takuto yawned and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

''Five minutes.'' Riki answered while his glance went around the crowd. ''Looks like a lot of people showed up.''

''Of course, it's the finale!'' Hiro cheered from the side while waving at some girls he knew.

''I hope he does well…'' I mumbled to myself but Riki heard it.

''That's weird, you usually never doubt Kenshi, no matter what he's doing.'' He smirked while leaning closer to me so the rest wouldn't hear.

I felt my face flush and I stared at him in disbelief. ''What? What are you talking about?'' I whispered, obviously embarrassed.

''You think I wouldn't notice? Come on, you've liked him since we were kids. I'm surprised you haven't confessed yet but then again, he's a pretty popular guy.'' His smirk and his words made my face burn like the surface of the sun.

''Don't tell me he-''

''Of course not, Kenshi's as dense as a rock when it comes to things like this.'' His glance went back to the field, ''well, he might get to know the truth if someone doesn't get me a coke before the game starts.'' His smirk turned into a grin when he noticed my glare.

''You're an awful human being.'' I muttered before pushing myself away from the railing and making my way through the crowd. I cursed when I finally got pass all the other students and walked over to the small outdoor area next to the classrooms. The place was empty as expected and I let out a heavy sigh while I walked the short way to the vending machine.

''Goddamn manipulative-'' I grumbled as I counted my change but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.

''That's her.''

I looked over my shoulder and froze when the recognized the four girls from earlier. ''You're…'' my voice trailed off while I turned around, facing the girls. That was when I noticed the two guys behind them.

''Yeah, I'm really not in the mood for small talk, so let's just get this over with.'' The tallest sneered at me before moving closer to me. It took me a second to realize what was happening and barely dodged her fist.

''Woa! Look, I don't have time for this!'' I yelled and frowned but my protests were ignored as she went to punch me again. Once again, I dodged and used the opportunity to hit her directly in the stomach. She fell to her knees while wrapping her arms around herself. ''Great, stay there and let me-'' I yelped in surprised when another girl had seen her opening and her fist hit the side of my face. I staggered backwards, ending up with my back against the wall and glared at her. ''Okay then.'' I grumbled before pushing myself off the wall and clenched my fists.

Blood pumped through my veins while adrenalin made me focus on the girls and drowned out the sound of people cheering behind us. I was used to group fights but these girls were good and where it was usually over rather quickly, this seemed to be a long one. Not that I was in any position where I could judge how long it took but when the last girl fell down and I stood there, panting, I knew something was wrong.

I straightened up while the back of my hand wiped across my face, removing sweat and some blood off my chin, but the win didn't feel good. It just felt… wrong. I leaned my head back when I heard cheering and the sound of a whistle roared behind me. ''Great…'' I breathed while the adrenalin started to wear off and my body started to ache.

I had missed the first half of the game.

''Fucking great…'' I breathed and turned around but stopped.

The first girl was back on her feet, glaring at me while she yelled two names. I watched how the two guys reacted and moved closer. My body tensed up but I stayed silent as they stood next to the girl.

''Remember the deal?'' She grumbled while glaring at me and the two guys smirked.

''Yeah yeah, she's good though, so this will cost you extra.'' The brunette spoke while running a hand through his short hair and taking a step closer to me.

''Fine, whatever, just do it.'' The girl raised her voice and the guys shortly looked at each other with a slight grin.

''I usually don't beat up girls but hey, money's money.'' One chuckled as they closed in on me.

I clenched my hands for a split second before turning around and making a run for it. I didn't make it far enough before a hand grabbed my arm and I stumbled. I kept a whimper back as I hit the ground but let out a groan when the guy sat down on me, making it hard to breathe.

''She's quick.'' He grinned while breathing quickly, ''let's see how long she lasts.'' He got back up and grabbed the front of my shirt so he could pull me up with him.

''Let go you asshole!'' I yelled but somewhat regretted that decision when a smirk spread on his lips and his fist hit my stomach.

It had been a while since I had felt pain like that. It seemed to dull out the feeling of my aching muscles and my vision went blurry from tears. When he threw me down on the ground again, all the sounds I could usually keep back fell from my lips and I felt my willpower fade away slowly. I still tried to get up despite it but a foot on my side pressed me down and I yelped loudly.

''Look at her, she almost looks cute now.'' The weight on the foot increased and I let out a loud groan.

''Hey, slow down, it's not like we're in a hurry here.''

''Are you kidding? The game behind us ends-.''He didn't get to finish the sentence before the sound of a whistle cut through the air. He snorted in annoyance before he let his foot roll me onto my back.

''Already? Dammit, I thought we could have some more fun…'' the amusement in his voice made me close my eyes. ''Let's see…'' my shirt was grabbed again and I was pulled back up on my feet. I kept my eyes closed while I trembled softly, waiting for the blow.

''Look, she's shaking already.'' They both laughed and I was on the verge of tears.

I wanted to drown out their laughs but every word they said only intensified when the back of his hand struck my face. Somehow, I managed to keep the sound back but I regretted that when the next blow was harder and he let go of my shirt. I fell back down on the ground but didn't stay there long as one of them grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into my knees. This made me scream like I never had before.

''Stop it! Oh god, please stop it!'' I begged like my life depended on it and with tears streaming down my face while I looked up at him.

''You sound pathetic.'' He spoke while his hand forced me on my feet and he dragged me to the wall.

My back was pressed up against the cold concrete while I whimpered like a wounded animal and listened to them laugh and discuss what to do next. I closed my eyes and bit into my swollen lip in anger and despair. I steadied myself for the next while I looked up at him. He had his fist clenched and his arm drawn back, ready to deliver one hell of a blow and I squeezed my eyes shut.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?!'' Someone yelled and I looked up just in time to see someone's fist hit the guys jaw.

The tight grip in my hair disappeared and I fell on my knees, gasping for air. I looked back up with a pained expression but felt it falter when I saw who it was. I didn't say a word as Kenshi struck the guy again before taking a step back, breathing quickly. Takuto and Riki were next to him with the second guy on the ground next to them.

''Hey! Lena, are you alright?'' Hiro's panicked voice appeared next to me and his hands carefully touched my shoulders. I felt myself tremble while I struggled with the tears, I didn't want to cry in front of them but when I felt a pair of bigger hands pick me up, I let the tears stream down my face while I sobbed. My hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly while I clung myself to him.

''Get her to the infirmary, we'll take care of this.'' Riki yelled and Kenshi started to move with me in his arms.

''Hey, it's alright now.'' He tried to sound calm but the worry in his voice was easily breaking that calm surface he always had.

I listened to his quick breathing and heartbeat while I squeezed my eyes shut.

''I'm sorry.'' I sobbed against his chest.

''Why are you apologizing?''

''Because I broke two promises today.''

''What? Oh, it's fine, don't worry about it.'' He tried to sound cheerful but it came out halfhearted. I stayed quiet while he pushed the door open with his elbow and closed it again with his foot. ''Nurse?''

''She's not here. She always goes home at one on Mondays.'' I spoke while loosening my grip in his shirt. ''Just put me down on the bed.''

''What if something's broken?'' He asked while carefully putting me down.

''Nothings broken…'' I sighed while wiping my eyes with both hands.

''How did you get into this mess?'' He sighed defeated before starting to rummage through the closets and drawers to find the things he needed.

''It was those girls from last time… I guess they brought the guys in case things didn't go as planned…'' I grumbled and watched him as he sat down across from me. ''It's all Riki's fault, if he hadn't sent me to get him a coke this would never have happened.'' I grumbled again and frowned but felt myself relax again when he looked at me with his soft eyes.

''Riki was the one who asked me to check it out with him. He said you weren't in the cafeteria so he got worried.''

''What? Seriously?''

''Even Takuto helped him look.'' He smiled softly while pouring some disinfectant onto piece of cloth. I stared at it in displeasure, I hated that burning feeling. ''I don't get why you sound so surprised. We've been friends since we were kids, so of course they're worried.''

I kept quiet and pressed my lips together when he started dabbing the cloth onto the abrasion on my cheek.

''Sorry.'' He smiled apologizing.

''It's just-ah! Well, sometimes it feels like you guys are embarrassed to know me.''

''What? Are you kidding? It's not like we approve of it, but at least you stand your ground. You're strong, determined and you're probably the one with the most willpower.'' He ended up chuckling softly while his eyes focused on his hands.

I had caught my breath as he spoke and simply stared at him. My cheeks reddened and I cast my eyes down. ''You don't have to lie to make me feel better.''

''Hey.'' He poked my forehead and I looked back up at him. ''When was the last time I lied to you?''

''Last Monday when you stole my dessert and said Takuto had done it.'' I frowned at him.

''Okay, okay! But besides that?'' He laughed while defending himself.

I sat quietly while trying to come up with another answer but I just ended up sighing when I couldn't think of any. ''I can't think of any.'' I hummed and watched how his features relaxed from my answer.

''_I'm surprised you haven't confessed yet…''_ I recalled what Riki had said in my head while I watched him. His clumsy and large fingers fumbled a bit with the bandage before getting it under control and onto the abrasion. Maybe I should just tell him, how hard could it be? But then again, what if he said no? Fear settled in my chest and I pressed my lips together while looking down.

I couldn't risk it.

My glance flickered to his right hand where I noticed a bit of dried blood on his knuckles. My heartbeat quickened when I realized how hard he had actually hit the guy.

''Kenshi?''

''Hmm?'' He hummed while placing another bandage on my right temple.

''Did you hurt your hand?''

''What? Oh, this…'' He mumbled while looking down at his hand. He stretched his fingers and they trembled faintly. He let out a soft laugh while shaking his hand a bit, as if he was trying to stop it. ''I guess I hit him pretty hard.''

My hands gripped the blanket on the bed and I felt myself beginning to cry again. ''I'm sorry, it's my entire fault.'' I shook faintly and covered my mouth with my hand.

''Hey, hey!'' I could hear the slight panic in his voice and then his arms softly moved around me. He pulled me close to him, drawing me into his soft embrace to calm me down.

I pressed my forehead against his chest and silently cried as the tears wouldn't stop. Riki's voice appeared in my head again and I closed my eyes. The three words were already on my tongue, threatening to fall out at any moment. I pressed my lips tightly together to stop them.

I couldn't risk it…

''Takkun! Stop stealing my food!'' Hiro complained loudly while swatting Takuto's hand away from his lunch.

''You've got better food than me.'' Takuto grumbled while they continued to fight over the food.

I couldn't keep a laugh back as I watched them. It had been two days since the fight and things were starting to go back to normal, well, except that I was staying out of fights. The schools soccer team had won the championship and Kenshi had even scored one of the goals, only making me more annoyed that I missed the game. Riki kept quiet about why he had sent me to get him something to drink and I couldn't say I wasn't happy about that. My glance went up when a soft breeze tickled my skin and I closed my eyes. It was a tradition to eat lunch on the roof as soon as the weather was good enough. It usually went down to Takuto and Hiro fighting about food while Kenshi tried to get them to stop. Riki would be eating his food while reading and I would watch them all with a smile.

''We should get back.'' Riki hummed while he put his book down. His timing was always perfect.

Takuto and Hiro continued to bicker while they started to pack their things together. When I opened my eyes again to get up, I noticed a hand offering help. I looked up at the owner and felt my cheeks redden faintly when I saw who it was. I took the hand nonetheless and Kenshi pulled me up on my feet.

''Thanks.'' I mumbled softly and kept my glance away from him.

''No problem.'' I knew he would be smiling.

I exhaled silently, hoping to calm myself when my glance met Riki's. My glance turned into a glare when I saw how he was smirking at me. I elbowed him in the side when I had moved up to him. ''Stop looking at me like that.'' I grumbled lowly and continued to glare at him.

''You make it so hard not to.'' He snorted while giving me a soft push.

''Shut it.'' I stuck my tongue out before grinning at him and following the others inside.

Our moods were high as he walked down the stairs and then turned into the hallway, heading to our classroom. Despite us looking like an odd group, I loved it whenever we could be together like this. It was one of those things I knew I would always treasure and it kept a smile on my lips as class started and the teacher asked us to settle down. Like every class, Takuto fell asleep, Hiro chatted away in the back, Riki actually paid attention and took notes while Kenshi would be floating back and forth between paying attention and daydream while looking out the window.

I sat with my chin resting in my palm when I let my glance move from the board to Kenshi. He was hunched over and while his right hand was tapping the pencil against his notebook, the other was used as a rest for his chin as he looked out the window. His long legs were stretched out beneath the table in a relaxing manor. He had gotten so tall since we started high school and his interest in sports had definitively done him good when it came to his physique. Riki and Takuto were tall as well but Kenshi was still noticeably taller.

I leaned back in my chair and started to scribble in my notebook but I quickly found myself peeking at Kenshi again. I watched as he blinked a couple of times, as if he just came back to reality, before he shortly looked around. He caught me looking at him and flashed me his usual smile. My heart skipped a beat but I smiled back at him before letting my glance fall back down on my notebook. I felt my face flush and I was definitively not letting him see that. I kept staring at my notebook until the class was over and I sighed heavily when the bell finally rang. Not only was the class over, but also that school was over.

''You guys go ahead and leave, I have some work to finish.'' Riki announced as we had gathered around my table, like we always did when school was over.

''I have drama class.'' Hiro joined in before responding to some girls calling him. ''See ya'!'' He smiled while exiting the classroom with the two girls, happily chatting away.

''Yeah, I've got some computers to fix.'' Takuto yawned and began to walk out.

I knew Kenshi didn't have practice today and I felt myself starting to get nervous. No way could I walk home with him right now.

''Oh, sounds fun! I'm going to join you!'' I somehow laughed while grabbing my bag and following Takuto. ''See ya', Kenshi!'' I grabbed Takuto's arm and practically dragged him with me out the classroom. Leaving before either could say anything.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Takuto grumbled while yanking his arm free from my grip.

''As I said-''

''I always know when you're lying.'' He cut me off without much hesitation and in a sharp tone.

''Fine…'' I sighed as we walked down the hallway, ''I don't want to talk about it.''

''That's new, you talk as much as Hiro. So annoying.'' He snorted.

''At least I can have a proper conversation without pissing people off.''

''Most of the girls are scared of you and you don't talk to anyone but us.''

''Same goes for you.''

''I choose not to.''

''Well, same does I.''

''Liar.''

''Idiot.''

Three seconds passed before we both smirked and walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't until we got inside the computer lab, quiet as always, that he spoke again.

''So, why are you here, disrupting my peace?'' Takuto asked as he threw his bag next to the computer he always used.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it to the end of the table and sat down while exhaling deeply. ''Nothing. Just didn't feel like going home.'' I mumbled.

''Don't tell me you're not crushing on our athlete anymore.'' He snorted while beginning to type.

I stared at him disbelief and was about to say something when I just relaxed instead. Riki had probably told him or he had figured it out himself. I sighed displeased and crossed my arms. ''That's…'' My voice trailed off when I couldn't figure out what to say.

''You're so troublesome.'' He grumbled before a heavy silence fell between us.

It took me a bit before I mustered up the courage to ask him what was lingering on my mind. ''Riki said he's surprised I haven't told Kenshi yet… do you think I shou-''

''This isn't my area and you of all people should know that, so why the hell are you asking me?'' spoke while his eyes stayed on the screen and he kept typing.

''Because we're friends.'' I tried pouting but he wouldn't even look my way.

''Ask Hiro.''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because I asked for your opinion and not Hiro's.''

''Your logic is flawed.''

''You're observant, smart, objective and you know us both. So I'm asking you, do you think I should tell him?''

He finally looked up away from the screen and stopped typing. His cold glance looked me over before simply staring at me. I could tell how much I was annoying him but I also knew which strings to pull whenever I wanted his honest opinion.

''He's dense as a rock but he's going to be disappointed that you didn't tell him. He's never dated a single one of the girls whom confessed to him and he usually waits for you so you can go home together. You're probably as dense as he is but at least you know what's going on in your head.''

''So, what, you're saying that he…?'' My voice trailed off when I noticed my cheeks burning slightly.

''Probably… but I'm guessing he hasn't realized it yet. Or maybe he doesn't.'' his attention returned to the computer when he finished speaking. ''The real question is, are you willing to risk it?''

I was dumbstruck and stayed silent. The sound of him typing once again filled the room and I rested my head on the table. I had closed my eyes but opened them again when I heard the soft tapping of rain on the windows.

''It's raining…''

''No shit Sherlock.''

I watched him for a moment or two before getting up and grabbing my bag.

''Walking home in the rain?''

''It's nice to get drenched at times.'' I smiled at him before exiting the room.

I liked seeing the school like this, quiet and almost depressing, the exact opposite of how it was during the first part of the day. I could hear my own footsteps as I walked down the empty hallway and the heavy door almost complained when I opened it. I smiled as I walked out and the rain began to fall me on. The scent of rain had always calmed me somewhat and seemed magical to me.

''Oi, Lena!''

I looked around when I heard my name being called and stood still. When I found the owner of the voice I felt my pulse quicken slightly.

''Naomi, what is it?'' I smiled at her.

Her hair had recently been dyed blonde, replacing her previously black hair color. She stood together with two other girls and held a cigarette between her rough fingers. We had fought a couple of times, mostly for practice but it had been serious as well whenever an insult had gone too far.

''I heard you got your ass handed to you. I'm disappointed.'' She grinned at me from their usual hangout at a bicycle parking spot. The roof over it kept them dry from the rain.

''Yeah, by guys…'' I snorted and started to walk again.

''Hey, wait! You up for a fight?'' I could hear the enthusiasm in her voice as I kept walking.

''Sorry, not today!'' I yelled back while reaching my hand up in the air as an apology. I heard her yell something behind me but I let the sound of the rain drown out her voice and sighed heavily. If I was going to keep my promise, I might as well get started after all. My glance fell down as I walked but something else quickly made me stop again.

''You really said no, I'm proud of you.''

I stared at Kenshi in surprise. ''What are you doing here?'' I blurted out in confusion but he only laughed softly.

''Well, it started to rain and I still have your umbrella.'' He smiled. He was standing beneath the open umbrella he was holding and he was still wearing his uniform.

''Don't tell me you came back just for that…'' I smiled at him while my pulse started to quicken again. When he simply smiled while shrugging, my face started to turn warm. ''You're a fool…'' I mumbled softly but smiled at him as I walked up next to him.

''You know, you're the only one who calls me that.'' He chuckled softly as he started to head home.

''Maybe I just know you better than most people.'' I laughed softly while looking up at him and our eyes met.

''Yeah. You probably are.''

I forgot how to breathe when I saw how tender he was looking at me and my brain completely shut down in that instant.

''_I'm in love with you.'' _

At some point, I had stopped walking and stood still in the rain while he stood a few steps away from me. Our eyes were still locked as I slowly started to realize what I had just said and it felt as if my face was on fire.

''What?'' He stared at me in a mixture of surprise and shock.

''I-I-I didn't,'' I stuttered, utterly embarrassed and on the verge of panicking.

''What did you just say?'' His voice sounded full of disbelief and he took a step closer to me.

Instinctively, I took one back while feeling tears sting in my eyes. This was it. I had ruined everything.

''Nothing! I said nothing!'' I yelled while clenching my fists and closing my eyes tightly. The second I thought about running, both his hands grabbed my arms and I quickly looked back up at him.

The umbrella lay abandoned next to us while he was looking at me with an expression I couldn't explain.

''Yes you did! Please repeat it!'' he raised his voice desperately while he leaned closer to me.

I couldn't take it and gave in as his close presence drained my determination, taking the risk now when he was pressuring me to do so.

''I'm in love with you, idiot.'' I almost yelled while I closed my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was tears or rain running down my face, but I was hoping it was the last option.

His hands moved from my arms too framing my face. I opened my eyes again when he tipped my head upwards and his lips found mine clumsily but determined nonetheless. I stood completely frozen as my brain tried to tell me what was going on and what that warm feeling against my lips was. When I had processed the information, I hesitatingly kissed him back but when he continued to kiss me, I kissed him like my life was depending on it. When we finally drew apart, we looked at each other breathless and with flushed cheeks.

''Sorry, I just… The same. I feel the same about you.'' He smiled at me flustered, ''so please go out with me.''

It felt as if my heart had just gone completely numb and I stared at him in disbelief. ''This isn't some horrible joke right?''

''What? No. Of course not.'' He laughed and let his hands move away from my face. He ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous. ''I'm serious.''

''Really? Then… yes.'' I smiled at him, ignoring the burning sensation in my cheeks, and watched how his smile widened before he kissed me again.

At the end of the road stood three boys. Their school uniforms were damp from the rain and as they stood sheltered beneath the roof, they watched their two friends in the rain. The boy with black hair was the first one to smirk.

''That took them, what, six years?''

''7 at least.'' The blonde hummed, obviously annoyed.

''I guess that means you won the bet, Riki.'' A cheerful tone played in the voice of the one with orange hair.

''What was it? Five bucks from each?'' Riki smirked at the two and waited for them to quietly complain while finding what they owed him. As the exchange was done, their glances moved back to the two in the rain.

''This is going to be eventful.'' Hiro chuckled as they watched them leave and the two others both hummed softly before they started walking themselves.

The red umbrella was long forgotten and lay abandoned on the road, the rain softly tapping against the plastic.


End file.
